In the field of printed circuit board (PCB) technology, the existing wiring structure of high frequency signal wires not only includes structures such as high frequency signal wires, solder pads and the like, but also includes circular test points. The circular test points are connected to the high frequency signal wires, for testing high frequency signals transmitted by the high frequency signal wires.
The wiring structure of high frequency signal wires in the prior art has at least following defects:
1. Because each high frequency signal wire is connected to a circular test point, and the circular test point occupies a large area on a PCB, it is impossible to dispose other circuits in the area where the circular test point is located, resulting in crowdedness or insufficient space for PCB elements; and
2. Each high frequency signal wire is connected to a circular test point via a wire, and this wire causes a difference between lengths of high frequency signal wires, thereby affecting synchronization of transmission of the high frequency signal wires.
Thus, there is an urgent need for a wiring structure of high frequency signal wires and a PCB board that can solve at least one of the above technical problems.